


To die by your side would be such a heavenly way to go

by A_Nobelmonster



Series: Soul Mate Au's [2]
Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, Sweet, but i was meloncholic, i never do these because i love myself, sad but fluffy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Nobelmonster/pseuds/A_Nobelmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about the beautiful pain of a fictional person made real by his friends love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To die by your side would be such a heavenly way to go

**Author's Note:**

> this dang drabble makes me sad every time i look in its general vicinity. 
> 
> but i wrote it because i love neil so much and i want him to be ok at all points of his life and i want andrew to be ok.

“this isn’t bad for nothing.” his eye’s close against the light shining through the thin cotton curtain. It’s faded forget-me-not print ebbing with the breeze.  
their daughter, Delilah, had picked it out when they moved to the coast. The smell of salt and lavender in the air reined Neil of her. A perfectly accruing wonder of nature. 

“a different city every night with smokes and drinks inbetween.” his hand aches but it’s a welcome pain. As bitter sweet and fleeting as the sun during winter. 

“stop.”though the words sound every bit of ‘i love you’ Blond hair lightened by age , Hazel eye’s hidden beneath full lashes , it feels like a dream. Like he’s been swept into a classical painting . Like the moment is so delicate in it’s state it can never be properly cherished  
but Neil tries. has since that night so many years ago when he thought his last meeting with Andrew would end with so many unspoken words. 

“and now a quiet house on the beach and christmas cards……” his breath draws out quickly like the tides. “it’s boring but peaceful…….peace, at the very least i think we deserve that.”

with effort he turns onto his side so he can properly look at Andrew whose curled beside him. a phone has already been placed between thick cream pillows. it’s there son , Robin that answers first. 

“everyone’s here.” Neil started life lonely, isolated by circumstance and later fear and then the foxes dragged him to their court and made him real.  
he was never lonely again. 

with birthday parties and exy tournaments and raising foster children there was simply no time anymore. no time to be encompassed by the past when the future demanded his full attention. 

“im going to be ok.” the metal band on his ring finger pressed into Andrews hand tightly as if they could be bound closer than they already were.

“were going to be ok.” the light through the curtains was creeping into his skin, leaving a warm hum to travel gentle through his skin. The voices on the phone shout proclamations of love and grief. they climb over each other one after another.  
Renee, Nicky, Robin, members of the court, little league teams and grandchildren. 

they crest and merge with the sound of the waves outside. ebbing and flowing. from breath to breath.  
until the waves beat endearingly against the shore where Neils heart does no more. 

“i’ve always wanted nothing.” the light shines wholly but not unkind to Andrews aching heart when the list of names on his forearm pale. from Alex to Neil. 

and not for the first time is the pain he bares from loving to much but for once this is a love he was better for having.

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can’t help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can’t help falling in love with you

**Author's Note:**

> i figured that rather than die in a hospital or care facility both andrew and neil would want neil to be home for it but neil would wait until the lst possible second to tell people he was dying or sick. And in the drabble they live at a sea side cottage after retirement (indulgent i know) but he would want to say goodbye regardless which is why there is a phone call.


End file.
